


Zack’s final Journey

by broken_doll_86



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Sappy Ending, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_doll_86/pseuds/broken_doll_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his final moment in life. Where everything ends and something new begins?<br/>It's a little One Shot that came to me once upon a time... XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zack’s final Journey

Zack’s final Journey  
The very moment he took in a deep breathe he coughed the inhaled air back out, along with a trail of blood that decorated the dry earth beneath him. Thoughts tumbled around his head without order and no sentence could ever be finished. Everything he knew now, was pain; agony he felt with every taken breathe that he couldn’t hold inside his broken body.

The bullets that hit him were carefully targeted and damaged him enough that not even his enhanced body could repair itself. Yet he laid here in the middle of nowhere and smiled. He did it. He saved Cloud and had therefore become a hero in his own might. Would Angeal be proud of him? Would he see his diseased mentor again once he took his final breathe?

Once he felt the sudden droplets of liquid on his face, he reluctantly opened his eyes; never having realized that he had closed them. Above him he saw his legacy; His beloved friend; the one who would live on and carry on in his name.

“Cloud! I’m sorry that I can’t show you Midgar on my own. But you’ll get there. You’ll be happy and everything is going to be alright.” He coughed and more blood hit the ground and shook his body to the core.  
“I’m proud of you Cloud. You endured the MAKO and one day you’ll find your place in this world…!”  
“Zack… please don’t go!” 

His hearing was the first sense to go, so that Clouds last sentence only reached him as a whisper. But he could hear another voice calling, now that the pain seemed to have dulled. In the back of his mind he knew this to be bad, that his time was up… but it would be okay. Finally everything would be okay!  
//Welcome to your new home, pup. We’ll be waiting for you!//  
“Angeal… I’m coming… I missed you!”

The next thing he became aware of, was the absence of his pain altogether, along with his awareness; then everything seemed to dull around the edges.  
“Finally! I’ve done all I could, farewell Cloud!” 

Without noticing he closed his eyes and when the last breathe left his body, his face was softened by a content smile. Zack Fair died like he lived; proud and happy; ever so content with the life he lived to the fullest.  
When he opened his eyes again, it was to a sight that brought tears to his eyes. There they were. The legendary, holy trio! Angeal in all his might and glory. The agony from before his death now absent in his warm eyes. Genesis always the proud and beautiful vision of the three. The gleam of insanity gone from his expressive eyes that now gleamed with the familiar sense of humor. Finally the mightiest of them all. The silver General with his usual attentive green cat-eyes. No Insanity in sight, just his usual confusion every time he wondered about the logic of human behavior.  
Finally he was home. His journey was over.

“I cannot say how much I missed you guys!” And finally, after everything he survived, he gave in to his emotions and cried the tears he never allowed himself to cry.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know the feeling, that you just have to write something down or you'll feel as if your drowning? That's what this was... XD God I just LOVE Zack!!


End file.
